<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roadblock by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687677">roadblock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Divorced, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Felching, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier's Dad Bod, Richie Tozier's Fashion Sense, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Subspace, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Wet &amp; Messy, eddie kaspbrak is horny as fuck, eddie kaspbrak's wet dick, eddie slowly letting his freak flag fly, porn with little plot, richie tozier's tits, slight humiliation, this is a pro-richie's titties fic, wet dick Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Starcat for clowntown kink meme 2k21; </p>
<p>Eddie finally proves to himself (and his past), through very unconventional methodology, that there is nothing wrong with being a little bit kinky with your boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kink Meme 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roadblock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021">clowntown2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feel free to check out my current longform work : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746303/chapters/65250862">i don't know how to tell you (and you wouldn't understand)</a> or any other one of my works! </p>
<p>twitter : @starcatarchive</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie becoming more and more comfortable in what he wants and letting himself be “dirty” and realizing that it would be a fun thing to eat his come out of his boyfriend’s ass OR if you would rather have it the other way with Richie doing it that’s cool, too! I’m easy, I’m chill, just want to see some felching </p>
<p>Bonus points for: praise kink, Richie Tozier has a big dick, Eddie “wet dick” Kaspbrak makes an appearance, and maybe a dash of humiliation (consensual) would be neat </p>
<p>40 yo/post ch2 please!</p>
<p>I hope this fic is okay anon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things in life that Eddie had been conditioned to view as inherently <em>dirty</em>. Thanks to none other than his mother, the world was just one huge petri-dish of maladies. He had lived that way for the duration of his childhood; navigating through life with the impression that one wrong move could, and <em>would</em>, end in him contracting a deadly strain of<em> something-or-other </em>that would plunge him six-feet-under. It was only after he had left his mother’s household and stepped foot into adulthood that he began to realise things were a lot more complicated than just <em>dirty and clean</em>. In fact, a lot of things fell into some weird grey area. One that he had never really been ready for. His mother had prepared him for multiple life-threatening first-aid scenarios, for identifying strokes and heart attacks, for what to do if he thought he was having an aneurysm. But she had never prepared him for living in <em>the real world</em>. And for Eddie, the real world very quickly involved the conundrum that was being <em>sexually active</em>.</p>
<p>Sonia Kaspbrak had never been the most sexually liberated type. In fact, if Eddie didn’t know for a fact that she was most definitely his biological mother, he would have figured that she hadn’t had sex once in her life and that she had stolen him right out of a hospital moments after he had been born. The conception of Eddie was most likely one of the only times he figured his mother had copulated with anybody, and because of this fact, Eddie had had a very sparse sexual education. Near to non-existent, really. He knew the basics – about penises, and vaginas, and about procreation. But that was pretty much the extent of his knowledge on the matter, considering his school was not the most progressive when it came to sex education. When he had asked his mother about sex, she had instead drilled into him how it was <em>filthy</em> and <em>dirty</em> and that he should abstain from it until he was married to a woman and planning a family. Of course, that did wonders for Eddie’s sexual development, or lack thereof. The only thing worse than sex, in Sonia’s inventory of <em>Revolting Things That Need Be Avoided At All Costs, Eddie,</em> was a homosexual.</p>
<p>Imagine Eddie’s surprise when he found out, quite soon into his emerging independence, that he was an adult who <em>wanted</em> to have sex. And he was, also ironically enough, <em>a homosexual</em>. These discoveries were quite a disturbance within Eddie’s life. Not only did he have to learn how to navigate the world completely ill prepared and terrified of everything and everyone and everywhere, but he had to come to terms with the fact that he was at least Two (2) of the things his mother had been <em>vehemently </em>against and was still very much so. The cognitive dissonance was enough to give Eddie stress ulcers. On one hand, he had been taught – conditioned, even – to see sex for pleasure and homosexuals as some of the worst sins manufactured by mister Lucifer himself. And on the other hand, he really couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to have sex for pleasure, and he wanted to have sex with <em>men</em>, and the world (outside of his mother, who had been his entire world for at least 18 years) seemed to be <em>somewhat</em> okay with that.</p>
<p>It wasn’t for lack of trying, anyway. Eddie had tried, very hard, ridiculously hard in fact, to deny himself these things. He had been a hormonal teenager, and not understanding his desires, he had suppressed and repressed it all as best as he could manage. Anything left over he would channel into hobbies and interests, such as building models or playing video games. It began to slowly unravel as Eddie moved into his first apartment and began studying his college degree. While he was still repressing and suppressing left, right, and centre, the metaphorical wool had caught on the metaphorical nail – and inch by inch, year after year, it became harder and harder for Eddie to deny. And he really was in denial. So much in denial, that he ended up marrying a woman in his late thirties – out of pure desperation, at that point.</p>
<p>Marrying Myra had been probably one of the worst decisions Eddie had ever made. It had been entirely selfish on his part; as much as Eddie thought Myra was not the <em>nicest </em>person around, she surely didn’t deserve for Eddie to marry her for the reasons he did. He had convinced himself that he did feel some sort of way about her – be it love, or something else entirely, he wasn’t too sure. But he had figured that Myra was the closest thing he was going to get to what he was supposed to. And that his mother would be happy, because he finally settled down with someone. And that maybe, marrying Myra would mean that his two biggest ‘issues’ (see: wanting to have sex for pleasure with <em>men</em>) would resolve themselves.</p>
<p>Of course, they didn’t. If anything<em>, it got worse.</em></p>
<p>Eddie was miserable, Myra was miserable, the marriage was, unsurprisingly, <em>miserable</em>. And it ended just as he should have expected it to – in flames, down the fucking toilet, and Eddie was left to face the facts. No, he didn’t enjoy sex. Not, at least, with women. He had figured that after having tried having sex with his ex-wife, which had been a less than pleasant experience, that maybe he would not want to have sex with anyone for any reason whatsoever. But he had just figured out that he still wanted sex – just not with women, <em>no matter what</em>, and especially <em>not</em> with Myra. So the whole marriage thing had been a total bust, and a total waste of time, money, and resources. The only thing it left Eddie with was a whole bunch of bitterness, a lawyer he didn’t really like all that much, and an empty apartment in which he was left with no choice but to ruminate on life. And he did. He did to the point where he wasn’t only ruminating at home, but he was ruminating <em>everywhere</em>. At work, when he went for his jogs, even when he went to the coffee shop. He would often go to the same coffee shop at around the same time everyday to peruse his daily litany of emails before heading into his stuffy office; sometimes, he would just let his brain wander for a little, dwelling on the question of ‘<em>what now?’</em>. He didn’t know what now. All he knew was that he would go to work, stay there for as long as he possibly could, and return to his empty apartment to fall asleep to the sound of the television (it was so quiet at night, quiet enough that his thoughts would tend to become thunderous in his own skull).</p>
<p>Meeting Richie Tozier was probably one of the best things to happen to Eddie. <em>Ever</em>. Initially, he hadn’t shared the same sentiment. In fact, Richie Tozier had started off as more a thorn in his side than anything. Just some guy he would see on occasion when he would get his morning strong dirty almond chai (with honey) who seemed to have a voice that would pierce whatever thoughts Eddie was wading through with <em>perfect</em> clarity. The first time Eddie saw him, he was convinced he had run out of clothes and had just thrown on an amalgamation of the past few years’ Halloween costumers so he could get a coffee before hitting the laundromat. As it turned out, he just always dressed as if he was an extra in the Muppet show. Despite living in the city, seeing the same people was quite a common thing. However, he couldn’t help but notice this guy coming in more and more until, like Eddie, he swung by every morning. There was something about him that captured Eddie’s attention every <em>single</em> day without fail, something he really couldn’t pinpoint. It was only when one day, Richie Tozier took the seat opposite him at his table and asked him ‘<em>what’s the haps</em>?’ with all the social intelligence and brazenness of a golden retriever, that Eddie realised that he was <em>attracted </em>to the man.</p>
<p>A few months on a blinding fast-forward, and Richie had moved into Eddie’s three-bedroom apartment. Dating a guy was a completely new ballpark to what Eddie was used to. Fuck, it was an entirely new game that was native to a country on the other side of the world, really. It’s not like Eddie had dated many women, so he didn’t have much to go on as far as comparisons went. But dating Richie was simultaneously the most difficult, yet the easiest, thing he had ever done. Including all the years of education he had undertaken which was really saying a lot. Richie Tozier was a lot of things. By career, he was a chemistry professor. And an exceptionally good one at that; something that had caught Eddie completely off guard to the point where he had thought Richie had been badly joking initially. He also enjoyed comedy and wrote some material that he would sometimes perform in clubs downtown. He was from the same rural area Eddie was, had a few mutual friends with Eddie (which was incredibly surprising and bizarre, but helpful), and had more interests and hobbies than Eddie could ever imagine one person having. He was also really hilarious, and caring, and sweet, and patient, and kind – more so than anybody Eddie had ever really been close to, including his own mother. Being with Richie felt so effortless, that it was unsurprising to Eddie how easily he felt as if he was falling in love with him. While marriage was still too fresh of a wound for him to attempt to tackle, it seemed as if maybe, <em>just maybe</em>… he would consider it after a while. After all, he had never felt the way he felt about Richie with anybody else before, and as the month passed his fondness only grew.</p>
<p>In the same way, Eddie really struggled. He struggled with the fact that being gay was a part of himself he had tried to avoid and <em>change</em> for so long, that it was something he had been so deeply ashamed of for years. It wasn’t as easy as just suddenly deciding that it was <em>okay now</em> because he met a guy who seemed to be made for him, in one way or a million others. It was so bad that Eddie eventually caved and started seeing a therapist about it. While he had initially gone to see her in regard to the whole ‘<em>being-gay-and-not-wanting-to-be-but-also-wanting-to-be-okay-with-himself-because-he-loved-another-man-and-that-made-him-want-to-embrace-himself-(for-him)</em>’ situation, it very quickly turned out that just needed therapy in <em>general</em>, and that he had a whole lot he needed to unpack and tackle with a professional. Luckily for him, his therapist was really good at her job, and Richie was patient. He was so patient it pissed Eddie off. But it also made him love him and appreciate him so much more. How often would be amazed with the fact that he was capable of feeling so much for another person, let alone romantically or for another man. He had come to the conclusion after his divorce that he would just have to spend the rest of his life alone because it was <em>better that way</em>. And in came Richie Tozier in all his glory, the other half of his soul tied tightly at the end of Eddie’s red string.</p>
<p>It took Eddie five months of being ‘official’ with Richie to feel comfortable with having sex. He knew it was an abnormally long time, especially for a man nearing his forties much quicker than he’d like. He wasn’t a virgin; he had slept with Myra (a few times, he could count them on two hands). But sleeping with Richie was just a <em>whole other thing</em>. Richie wasn’t pushy. He wasn’t pushy at all. He let Eddie take his time, and he would be so polite about it, even though Eddie knew that it was probably starting to get to him just a little bit. It wasn’t like he wasn’t sexually attracted to Richie. He was, by <em>god,</em> he was. It was just the whole… getting around to actually sleeping with him that freaked him out. They’d kiss, and it would get heated, and Eddie’s brain would just dip into a violent sort of static that made him freak out, and he’d pull away and find an excuse to do something a lot less intimate. Like watching a movie, or going for a walk, or… <em>anything else</em>, really. A few times, Richie had gone into the bathroom quietly to deal with what Eddie knew was blue-balls caused by him, and Eddie felt so guilty he briefly contemplated throwing himself out his apartment window. He didn’t; instead, he brought it up with his therapist.</p>
<p>Once Eddie had gotten over the initial sex hurdle, Eddie found that his libido was… insatiable. He wanted sex <em>all the time</em>, so much so that sometimes Richie couldn’t keep up. He figured it had something to do with forty years of repression and suppression. Not to mention, he finally <em>got </em>what all the fuss was about. Having sex with someone you were genuinely attracted to, and who you loved, was <em>amazing</em>. It was intimate and intense, and Eddie felt as if every time he and Richie climaxed, they just grew that much closer to one another. He was slightly concerned that maybe he was going to become a sex-addict, but Richie reassured him that it was probably normal, and he was most likely just making up for lost time. Besides, he needed to learn, right? And what better way to learn than by doing (specifically by <em>doing</em> his boyfriend)? Sonia could roll in her grave <em>all she wanted.</em></p>
<p>Despite Eddie’s eventual sexual awakening in the form of his academic goof-ball of a boyfriend, their sex was still pretty tame. Eddie knew that Richie was into more, that he was a little kinkier than what he had been willingly indulging in. He was admittedly a little hesitant when it came to things that were a little less cut-and-dry than sticking his dick into a hole after some heavy petting. He didn’t want Richie to get bored of him; and he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious. Of course he was curious as to if there were ways he could spice up their intimacy. He wanted to ask Richie about it at around the seven-month mark of dating. But he didn’t know how to bring it up – it wasn’t just a casual over-dinner topic that he could slide into and out of without causing things to get palpably awkward. He kept trying to find openings in which he could bring it up – but he ended up never finding the right time. By the time they were nearing a year together, Eddie really, really wanted to step up his game. He was getting more adventurous with what they did in bed; exploring new positions, even doing a little role-playing here and there. But he wanted to give Richie <em>more. </em>He had been so patient with Eddie; he had been so understanding and willing to take things at his pace no matter how slow that was. And he swore up and down until he was blue that he didn’t mind it all that much, but <em>Eddie minded</em>. He minded a lot. Even if Richie didn’t tell him specific things that he wanted to try out in bed, Eddie wanted to make things a little more exciting. He wanted to prove to himself (and maybe to his mother, and ex wife too) that he was capable and that he didn’t give a fuck what they thought was immoral and dirty.</p>
<p>Except, maybe he did care still. Maybe a <em>little bit</em>.</p>
<p>With this determination now in the forefront of his mind, Eddie found himself thinking a whole lot about <em>fucking</em>. In particular, fucking Richie. It became a minor obsession; he go to work, and during any down time (which wasn’t a lot, granted) he had, he found his mind wandering back to sex. It wasn’t like he was fantasising. Well, he sort of was, but he was more so carefully constructing scenarios in which he was trying something new and pushing the boundaries of the intimate relationship between himself and his beloved boyfriend. He came up with countless of arrangements and suggestions, coming up with a few that seemed promising, but none that really… hit that <em>spot</em> inside that told him that <em>holy fuck yeah, </em>he should try that one out.</p>
<p>Until, while he was completing paperwork that he would much rather be doing anything else than filling out, it popped into his head. And lived there, rent free, despite the fact that Eddie wasn’t even sure if he <em>could </em>do that.</p>
<p>But he wanted to, god, did he want to. He wanted to so badly he found himself doing late-night google searches into it with his air-pods securely in while Richie slept blissfully unaware beside him. It felt like an itch he couldn’t reach to scratch, a final hurdle he needed to lurch over in order to fully be able to get <em>there</em>. It felt silly, when he considered it that way, but it was really a symbolic thing. And it also got his dick hard, which was a definitive plus side that was incredibly persuasive. The only problem was, that whenever Eddie felt as if he could possibly take that step and suggest it to Richie, he froze up. It was like the whole initial having sex with a man thing all over again, but worse. Because with that, Eddie could break it down into sizeable chunks and deconstruct it. He could tackle those overarching thoughts and fears and pin them to a childhood of abuse and homophobia that had permeated his thoughts. That being gay and having sex were not dirty things, that plenty of people were the same as Eddie and it was actually, in fact, very natural and common within the animal kingdom (hatred, however, not as common).</p>
<p>However, eating his own cum out of Richie’s ass was… not the same. There was no homophobia, there was no grand meaning behind it. Maybe if he squinted, he could make some weird psychoanalytical connection between his desires and the matriarchal rule over his childhood through the means of germaphobia and hypochondriasis. But all in all, it was objectively <em>filthy.</em> And Eddie realised that, and that thought was what took all the breath from his lungs and left him feeling as if he was going to have a good ol’ asthma attack. As much as he wanted to, the thought of doing something, and wanting to do something, that was by and by <em>dirty</em> made him feel as if he was all the way back at square one. Staring at a chessboard and wondering why he was there at all, because he didn’t even <em>know how to play chess.</em> But he wanted to do it. And if there was one thing that Eddie was, it was stubborn as all fuck, and he really wanted to <em>prove</em> himself. Primarily to himself, but it was still a ‘step in the right direction’ as his therapist would stay. And as he watched Richie drinking his morning coffee while sleepily putting together lecture slides for his class that he had to teach in an hour or so one day (that he was most definitely going to be late for), Eddie was so full of love and lust for his lover that he decided that enough was enough. He was going to do it, the <em>whole shebang</em>.</p>
<p>Still, it took Eddie at least a fortnight to psych himself up enough to actually go through with his decision. And many hours of ‘research’, and ‘preparation’, and ‘planning ahead’ (most of which ended up with Eddie getting himself so worked up that he’d tug one out just to tide himself over). Richie, in the meantime, was blissfully unaware, and that somehow just made it <em>hotter </em>in some weird way.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The day Eddie finally broke, and finally felt like he was able to go through with the fantasy he had been entertaining for far too long in his head, was an all-round <em>good day</em>. He had gotten plenty done at work, had run a good mile before breakfast, and had had a fantastic lunch. He was still in a good mood when Richie came home, later than usual, after having to stay back to work through things with a few students. Richie cared deeply about every single one of his students, so it wasn’t uncommon that he would work overtime to help them get the best results they possibly could in his class. It made Eddie’s chest feel warm and tight with respect and adoration for his lover, even if Richie got visibly embarrassed whenever Eddie brought up his passionate attentiveness. It was parts of Richie like that, parts that not everybody got to see, and that Eddie only got to know slowly and over time, that he found himself the most in love with.</p>
<p>Eddie felt like he was a pot being brought into a simmering boil over the course of that evening. It felt like he was keeping a massive secret from Richie that he had to be careful not to spoil, making him feel almost giddy as they spent the night in their usual fashion. A quiet dinner together as they talked about their respective days before they decided to watch a few episodes of Netflix on the sofa. Richie was only really half watching, reading emails from students on his phone and responding to them rapidly. Eddie figured it was to do with an upcoming assignment Richie had talked to him about over dinner a few days ago; and judging from the few glances at Richie’s screen he took and the few lines of (quite shockingly) misspelt responses he caught, that was the case. Eddie wasn’t really bothered, as they often would do other things while they watched Netflix together, but in the light of the current situation… it was an opening. An invitation, almost. So, so easy.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you watching?” Eddie asked, his tone light and casual as Richie glanced up from his phone screen momentarily to look at the TV and then at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I am – I just gotta reply to some emails, Eds. These kids are freakin’ the fuck out over this shit. I think I’m gonna give them an extension on this one, this semester’s been tough as shit on all of us. Plus I’m behind on marking those papers from the last assignment, so it gives <em>me</em> more time—” Richie began explaining as he rapidly typed out another email, his thumbs flying across the keypad. Eddie hummed in agreement, though he was only really half listening as he pulled himself up beside Richie, placing a hand on his thigh and spreading his fingers a little. He gently rubbed circles atop of the soft fabric of Richie’s sweatpants (oh, fuck, Eddie loved it when Richie wore sweats) as Richie went into another explanation of the most recent assignment. Eddie didn’t get a single concept he was trying to pitch him. He was a consultant industrial engineer, cars were his thing, not whatever rocket chemistry Richie studied for the hell of it. God, he had such a smart boyfriend. How had he gotten so lucky?</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t take work home with you all the time, Rich. You’re gonna give yourself all sorts of stress-related illnesses.” Eddie chided lightly, though there was nothing but warmth in his tone. Richie scrunched up his nose.</p>
<p>“Thanks, WebMD. We’re both just as bad as each other, Mister Hot-Wheels. I can’t <em>Beat That</em>.” Richie retorted, and Eddie chuckled to himself as he slid his hand towards the inside of Richie’s thigh, giving it a pointed squeeze. Richie’s furious typing faltered for a second, his dark eyebrows raising a little as the apples of his cheeks blossomed with a pale pink. Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, his heart beginning to hammer behind his sternum. “Oh, shit— I just sent a half-finished email to a student. It literally just says, ‘<em>Hi Drew, I am writing</em>’ with ‘<em>Sent from my IPhone’</em> on the bottom.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Eddie drawled as he leaned in towards Richie, resting his cheek against his shoulder as his hand moved further up, feeling his thigh twitch and his legs subconsciously fall open just that little bit. Knowing that Richie’s body knew before his brain even did made lust hit Eddie’s body like a roaring inferno, hot and sticky in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Yeah. I did. …<em>Now...</em>?” He asked, his Adam’s apple visibly bobbing with a thick swallow. Eddie licked his lips and hummed an affirmative, nodding. Richie looked as if he was considering it for a moment, looking between Eddie, the T.V., and his phone. It took one squeeze of Eddie’s hand, and his fingers to ghost along Richie’s crotch, for him to lock his phone screen and put it abruptly on the coffee table. Eddie muted the volume of the show neither of them had kept track of for one moment, tossing the remote onto a nearby armchair. Richie watched him, not moving a muscle until Eddie looked at him expectantly. It took Richie all of three seconds for him to scramble, long limbs awkward as ever, and cross the gap between himself and his boyfriend to straddle Eddie’s lap. It took even less time, once he got there, for him to smash his lips against Eddie’s so hard that their teeth knocked and his glasses bumped into Eddie’s face painfully – but it didn’t matter. The connection, the feeling of sparking electricity that Eddie felt whenever Richie kissed him or touched him was immediately ignited, and that roaring wildfire deep inside of him that had been burning away for hours only grew taller and more ferocious.</p>
<p>There was a noticeable difference between Eddie and Richie upon first glance; they had completely opposite body structures, to the point where it sometimes made things a little awkward. Richie was considerably taller than his boyfriend, and Eddie was more slender and athletic. In the beginning of their relationship, they had had to work out a few kinks in the rope here and there. But now, they navigated one another so easily it felt like a smoothly oiled machine. Despite their difference in stature, Richie always fit so perfectly on Eddie’s lap. And Eddie loved looking at him there. It was as if in an instant, Richie checked out of clown town and into going <em>down</em> town. Whatever he was moments prior – the academic, the comedian, the loudmouth life-of-the-party, the asshole – was replaced with a Richie Eddie had come to know so well during their intimacy.</p>
<p>Their kiss was hot and fast-paced and messy, and just what Eddie had been craving for his entire fucking life, Richie’s body looming over his. His thighs on either side trapped Eddie on the sofa, and he could feel Richie tensing them like he did whenever he got excited really quickly. The stress probably hadn’t done him any favours in the pent-up horniness department, which worked out nicely in Eddie’s favour. The heat from between their bodies was almost stifling, Eddie’s hands pushing up Richie’s ratty old t-shirt so he could touch underneath. Richie let out a small, happy sigh as he felt Eddie’s touch, the gentle squeezes of his slight love-handles and stomach. His boyfriend was quite vocal about his insecurity over his body type, to which Eddie made sure to regularly remind him that he thought Richie was the sexiest man he had ever seen (which was true) and that he wouldn’t change a thing. Just as Richie had offered Eddie the extent of patience, Eddie had offered Richie affirmations and attraction in ways he had never received. He didn’t want to change any part of him, whatsoever. He loved Richie as he was, wholly, fully.</p>
<p>By the time Eddie’s hands had moved up to his boyfriend’s tits, Richie was outright licking into Eddie’s mouth desperately, making tiny little mewls and whimpers that made Eddie’s blood turn to both fire and ice all at once. He was making these tiny little movements of his hips, his clothed cock just brushing over Eddie’s stomach. Richie always tended to get turned on pretty quickly. It just took the right words, or touches, or looks, and he would be hard as a rock. He had initially been pretty embarrassed about it, but Eddie <em>adored </em>it. Eddie himself had initially been pretty humiliated over how much he would leak over himself whenever he fucked around with Richie, but it turned out that Richie got off on it – so it worked out in everybody’s favour just right. Like they were made for one another. Specifically, to fuck each other. How romantic. Eddie also couldn’t get enough of Richie’s chest. The first time Richie had called them <em>tits</em> had been as a joke, but Eddie had gotten so turned on in that moment that he had nearly gotten a migraine. Now, that’s what they were. Richie’s <em>tits</em>, and Eddie loved to play with them, to grope at them and watch how Richie would begin to pant like a dog in heat. He did that then, roughly squeezing at them and pushing them together, rubbing his thumbs over his sensitive nipples. Richie had to pull away from their kiss as he moaned and gasped, sitting back a little so his ass was pressed firmly against Eddie’s crotch. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and hoisted it over his head, tossing it on the floor beside him so Eddie could have full, unrestricted, V.I.P access. <em>Fuck yeah, he was all in.</em></p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Richie breathed out a soft plea, his voice whiny as he pushed his ass down a little more into Eddie’s lap. Eddie’s cock strained against his cotton PJ pants, the friction delicious and sending shocks of pleasure up every single one of his nerve endings. “Please—”</p>
<p>“You love it when I play with your cute little tits, don’t you, sweetheart?” Eddie breathed low, and Richie nodded almost frantically, lips parted as he breathed hard. Eddie missed that mouth on his, he always did. “You’re already so turned on, you slut. I’ve barely touched you yet.”</p>
<p>“I—I know, I just—mmm.” Richie’s cheeks were bright red as he watched Eddie’s hands return to his chest, groping and kneading and teasing his nipples, his hips making cute little bucking motions in response to the stimulation. “Shit—god, that feels so good, Eds—” Richie whined, because he could be such a whiny little bitch when Eddie was going to fuck him, and Eddie’s mouth flooded with saliva. Instead of swallowing, he leaned forward, swirling and flicking his tongue wetly across Richie’s nipple. His boyfriend let out a gasp of surprise and delighted pleasure, clinging onto Eddie as he arched his chest into him. Eddie felt the excess spit escape from between his lips and dribble down Richie’s chest, catching on some of his chest-hair on the way down. It was gross, and filthy, and Eddie a few months ago would’ve freaked out about it. But now... Now, it only served as encouragement. He wanted more. He wanted so much more. “Eddie— ah, fuck, shit—“ Richie whined loudly, and Eddie figured it possible the neighbours would hear. And they’d know exactly what was happening. They’d know without a shadow of a doubt that Richie was being fucked, and that Eddie was the one doing the fucking, and that thought made his hips push up and his cock grind against Richie’s sweat-pant clothed ass with enough force to make him bounce just a little. “What are you gonna tell your students, huh? Sorry, I couldn’t reply to your emails, I was busy getting fucked into next week by my boyfriend? Sorry, I didn’t mark the papers because I love it when my boyfriend sucks on my tits and I get hard the moment he tells me he wants to fuck? Imagine if they knew their chemistry professor was such a whore,” Eddie’s teeth grazed over Richie’s shoulder as he spoke, his tone low and dark with need, and Richie’s was practically dry humping his ass against Eddie’s cock, using the sofa cushions to help him along.</p>
<p>“God, Eddie— fuck, yeah, I want it bad. Fuck the assignments, I want your cock in me, Eds. I want to feel your balls slap against my ass as you fuck your cum so deep in me that I’ll feel it in my underwear during my lecture tomorrow—“ Richie’s words were slurred and sloppy, and Eddie nearly came right there and then. He could barely breathe, he wanted Richie so bad. He could see the outline of his cock straining against the thin material of his sweats – thick and long and perfect. Richie had a pornstar dick if Eddie ever knew one, and on the occasions Richie was the one doing the fucking, Eddie could feel it for days and days afterwards. Richie liked taking it, though. He loved taking it; but in previous relationships, he was usually the one to give. So granted that information, Eddie was more than happy to volunteer to fuck Richie stupid like he deserved.</p>
<p>“I’ll fuck you if you promise me you won’t come until I say you can,” Eddie said, and Richie pouted but nodded in agreement to the term. “That’s a good boy,” Eddie breathed out his praise and Richie’s breathing hitched a little like it always did whenever Eddie praised him. It was sweet, and he made sure to do it as often as he could. “I want to fuck you over the arm of the sofa. Do you think you can handle that?” Eddie asked, and Richie glanced over his shoulder before he hastily nodded, lifting himself off of Eddie just a little. As he moved off of his crotch, Richie made an effort to pull Eddie’s pyjama pants down enough so that they were mid-thigh, exposing his tight briefs hugging the curve of his erection. Richie grabbed onto the back of the sofa and groaned loud and low as he teasingly pulled down Eddie’s underwear just enough to let his cock spring free. As per usual, Eddie had already begun to make a mess of himself; his precum had soaked a wet patch in the material of his briefs, his cock slick with it. As Richie watched, precum beaded at the slit, and Richie made a sound that almost sounded like strangulation. But sexy. <em>Huh</em>, he’d workshop that.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, Eds,” he breathed, his tone bordering on a whimper. “Fuck, I want it in me so bad. Wanna feel your wet dick pounding into me, leaking out of me—" Richie sounded like he was mainly talking to himself, but Eddie was more than okay with having a hallway pass into his horny consciousness. Especially when Eddie gathered up some of his pre and lifted it to Richie’s mouth, to which he obediently parted his lips and obscenely licked Eddie’s hand clean. He was so obedient and good when he was like this, when he’d let Eddie just have his way.</p>
<p>“Bend over the arm of the sofa,” Eddie instructed gruffly, to which Richie nodded and uttered a soft ‘yessir’. He staggered to his feet, walking around the sofa and slowly folding himself over the arm. Eddie took his time getting up, kicking off his sweats and underwear and leaving on his sleep shirt. He walked around until he was behind Richie, playfully smacking his ass before he grabbed the waistband of his sweats and forcefully yanked them down over his ass.</p>
<p>“I need to buy a plug for you. Keep you nice and ready for me all the time,” he mused idly, and Richie squirmed over the edge of the sofa, his legs quivering and his sweats around his ankles. Eddie made quick work of his underwear too, so Richie was buck-naked with the exception of his two odd socks. Eddie groped at his ass, sinking his nails into it before he slapped it to watch it jiggle at his touch. Richie’s hips bucked, and Eddie saw the way Richie sank his own nails into the sofa like he was trying to anchor himself.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Richie. Gonna make me feel real good, like you always do. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Eddie said tenderly, and Richie’s hips pushed up against the sofa hard in response, seeking out the relief that only friction could offer him. “Be a good boy, can you hold yourself open for me?” Eddie asked, and Richie groaned, audibly panting. Eddie knew that such a request was so demeaning and embarrassing, and that Richie loved it. He loved it when Eddie talked to him that way, ashamed and so horny he could only think about relief. Richie’s hands trembled as he reached behind him with both hands and spread himself for Eddie. Eddie groaned, seeing Richie’s pretty pink hole, twitching and eager for him. He couldn’t help himself as he slid his dick over Richie’s entrance, just wanting to make him nice and wet with his pre.</p>
<p>“Fuck—!” Richie cried out, his nails biting into the plump flesh of his ass with white knuckles. “Eddie— Eds—“</p>
<p>“Be patient,” Eddie chided, spitting into his hand. He figured Richie would be loose enough from fucking the night before. Not to mention, he knew Richie liked it when Eddie stretched him thin and made him take it. “Have you touched yourself today?” He asked, and Richie took a second to answer.</p>
<p>“No, haven’t had… time,” Richie breathed, and Eddie hummed in clear approval. He pushed one finger into Richie. Slowly, and he watched with delight at how his finger was taken right in by Richie’s eager body. Richie’s moans were muffled a little by the sofa, and he stamped one foot as Eddie curled his digit inside his tight heat.</p>
<p>“I have,” Eddie purred, his mouth feeling dry as he started to fuck Richie. “At work, in the toilet cubicle on break. I couldn’t stop thinking about sticking my cock into your tight ass and fucking you to next Tuesday. Just like this. Couldn’t wait to get home and split you open.” Richie’s hands that were holding himself in place for Eddie were shaking a little, like it was an effort to keep himself still. Eddie figured it probably was, as the edge of the sofa was probably far from comfortable, especially in Richie’s position.</p>
<p>“You--- you… did you plan this?” Richie sounded incredulous from the voice absorbed by the couch cushions, and Eddie watched as he pulled his finger back before pushing it back inside, as deep as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe.” Eddie smirked as he pushed a second finger inside without any semblance of warning. He loved watching Richie’s hole take it, watching his greedy body suck Eddie in to its capacity and then beg for more. He curled his fingers, pushing them against the velvety, hot, inner walls until he found his prostate. He prodded his fingers into it and Richie cried out, spluttering and choking on unintelligible words. Eddie’s favourite soundtrack. He wished he could listen to Richie’s sex noises on repeat all the time, they were just so <em>good</em>. “Do you think you can take me with only two?” Eddie asked, and he could see the way Richie’s shoulders trembled as he gasped for air. Eddie was still pressing into his prostate without reprieve, no doubt contributing to Richie’s near inability to stay standing even with the aid of the sofa.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I can take it. Just—Just hurry up, or I’m gonna make a mess on the sofa.” Richie sounded like he was being pouty, and Eddie just laughed, thrusting his fingers faster into his body a few more times before he was satisfied. He pulled them out, wiping them on Richie’s thigh. His dick was so wet he was pretty sure he could fuck Richie without the aid of anything but his precum. However, for good measure, he spit into his palm and spread it over his cock, making a disgusting mixture of can’t-be-fucked-getting-lube-lubricant.</p>
<p>“You can let go of your cheeks, babe.” Eddie gave Richie the greenlight, to which his boyfriend sighed in relief and grabbed onto the sofa cushions with one hand, wrapping his other around his dick and squeezing tight. Aw, how sweet. Richie didn’t trust himself not to orgasm before Eddie’s approval. He’d have to use that card more often. Ban him from coming for a whole day and see how wrecked that made him. He slid his cock between Richie’s asscheeks first, just wanting to watch and feel the slide, spread his precum everywhere so Richie could <em>feel him</em> before he slowly began to push inside. Just the tip, popping past the tight ring of muscle. Eddie fucked him on that first, wanting to give him a good taste of it. He used one hand to hold Richie in place with his hip, the other worked to spread his cheeks enough so Eddie could watch. He could already hear the gross, slick noises of his penetration, Richie mumbling slurred words like he was praying. To Eddie, maybe.</p>
<p>“Please fuck me properly, Eds, I—I—I—” Richie spoke up, though Eddie could tell it was an effort to do as much. He chuckled, pushing in a little more, watching himself disappear into Richie so smoothly until his balls were flush with his body. Richie’s hand tightened around his cock, and Eddie could see the tension in his shoulders and upper arms. Sometimes, he liked to take it slow. But today, he had already taken it slow enough, in his opinion – so he started off fast. Hard and fast and merciless, pinning Richie to the sofa and ramming his cock inside his tight heat. Richie just took it; scrambling for purchase with one hand on the smooth material of their sofa.</p>
<p>“You’re so good,” Eddie breathed, letting go of Richie’s ass so he could watch the way it bounced in sync with his thighs whenever he would thrust inside. His cute little lovehandles would jiggle too, and his tits, and that drove Eddie absolutely wild with the thought. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Richie. You’re such a good boy, taking me so well, doing what I tell you to.” Eddie’s praise made Richie mewl, and Richie turned his face to the side so his cheek was against the pillows. He looked absolutely destroyed; his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open, his cheeks bright red, his hair tousled every which way. Eddie rewarded him with a light slap to his ass, making Richie’s hips stutter into his hand.</p>
<p>“I love… I love your cock, Eds. Can’t… Can’t get enough of it, just… want it all the time, wanna be your stupid slut forever,” Richie’s words were breathy and high-pitched, wobbling with what Eddie figured to be oncoming tears. How saccharine, how tender he was. Eddie loved to watch him come completely undone for him, loved being the only one who ever got to see this side of Richie. Begging, pleading, needing. “Oh fuck, Eds—please, please—I’m so close, I wanna…”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Eddie spoke through gritted teeth, and Richie let out a soft cry, his brows knitting together tightly. Eddie’s hands both gripped Richie’s hips, using that leverage to fuck into him in earnest. He pulled him back with every thrust, feeling the insatiable coil inside of his lower stomach tighten tighter and tighter until he felt the familiar pinprick of orgasm pierce through him. It tore itself wider and wider until Eddie pushed into Richie as deep as he could and came.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Richie—” Eddie groaned, low and dirty and perverted. It was the sort of groan he would usually be embarrassed by. But he revelled in that, in that forbidden nature that had become so enticing for him, so erotic. He made small movements of his hips into Richie, fucking his come deep into him, and Richie had begun to cry. Soft cries, his tears falling onto the fabric of the sofa. He was making small, sweet noises for Eddie – little groans, little ‘oh’s and ‘uh’s, little breathy whines and mewls. Eddie hadn’t ever pushed him like this before, and he knew now that he wasn’t ever going to come back from this. He loved seeing Richie so wrecked, so fucked like Eddie figured he possibly hadn’t been before. Or, at least, for a while. This felt like he had discovered an entirely new flavour of sex. Like having good sex for the first time all over again, but with an entirely new spin on it. Fuck, life had really been holding out on him on this one.</p>
<p>“Can I? Please, Eddie, I need it so bad it hurts, I just need to—” Richie pleaded, and Eddie’s whole body was exhausted and hot all over as he slowly dragged his cock out of Richie’s entrance. He could see his hole flutter and twitch at the loss, his cum starting to slowly leak out. He had filled him a lot, so it made sense. Still, Eddie swiped his finger over it, collecting it up and looking at it on his finger. White, wet, and Eddie swallowed. Was he going to do this, was he really going to do this, was he…? “Eddie? <em>Eddie</em>, please, I need to come so bad,” A soft sob left Richie at those words, and Eddie cooed tenderly, giving his thigh a squeeze of reassurance.</p>
<p>“Soon. Not yet, just… let me.” Eddie exhaled through his nose. Come on, come on, come on, <em>come on</em>…</p>
<p>Before he could overthink it and stop himself, Eddie put his finger in his mouth and licked it clean. His jizz didn’t taste bad at all. It was totally doable, just like when Richie fucked his mouth and spent down his throat. Don’t overthink it Eddie. Just do it. <em>Just do it</em>.</p>
<p>Eddie sunk down onto his knees behind Richie, using his hands to spread his ass apart for him. He put the head of his thumb into his hole to keep his cum from seeping out just yet.</p>
<p>“Eds? What are you doing?” Richie asked, confusion clear in every syllable, his thighs tiredly tensing up. Eddie could see Richie’s hand tighten around the base of his cock, which looked almost purple with the need. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>“Relax, Rich. It’s gonna be good.” Eddie responded, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s coccyx. He tried to remember all the research he had done over the months he had been too afraid to do this, but in his post-orgasm brain he could remember only vague bits and pieces that made no sense when put together. His knees already hurt, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, and he leaned forward. He closed his eyes, removing his thumb before replacing it with his tongue. Richie had eaten him out a few times on occasion; the first time Eddie had been quite sceptical about the practice, but after he got to experience how amazing it felt, he became a bit more open to the idea. Granted, there were still a few ‘bad days’ in which he would be unable to bring himself to let Richie do such a thing, but those days were becoming few and far between. He had never eaten Richie out before, or anybody, for that matter. At just the touch of his tongue, Richie made a noise Eddie had never heard him make before. It was loud, a mix between a moan and a gasp and a yelp, and Richie’s whole body seemed to spasm. Eddie took this as a sign to keep going, so he did, holding Richie apart as he started to experimentally swirl his tongue around his hole.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, oh my god, Eddie, Eddie, <em>Eddie</em>,” Richie sounded like he was beside himself, sobbing and clawing at the sofa as he chanted his boyfriend’s name. Eddie pushed his tongue into Richie’s entrance shallowly, starting to lap up his own cum from inside. It honestly didn’t taste that bad. Bitter, and salty, and musky, but not the worst. Eddie just loved Richie’s reactions more than anything. He was so far gone, further than Eddie had ever seen him before this point, shamelessly crying from the pleasure that he was so willingly given. Eddie kept on going, getting the hang of it pretty quickly and eagerly cleaning Richie up until there was nothing left, and Richie was limp against the sofa.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Eddie pulled back, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He scooted back a little, tapping on Richie’s hip. “Can you turn around for a second?”</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know if I—if I can,” Richie croaked, and Eddie hummed in understanding. “I don’t know—”</p>
<p>“Just try for me, okay? Please?” Eddie requested again softly, and Richie nodded against the pillows. It took a few moments before he turned around completely, his legs and arms weak and threatening to give at any moment. His eyes were completely glazed over as he used the sofa to support his weight, one hand still securely around his purple-headed cock. Eddie was face to face with it now, and he looked up at Richie, who stared down at him with a dazed, fucked-out gaze. “Good boy. You can come in my mouth.” Eddie said with an understanding smile, and the moment he opened his mouth for him, Richie lined his cockhead up with his bottom lip and did exactly that. He came hard and a whole lot, and Eddie struggled to swallow it all as Richie jerked himself to total completion. Only then did he barely make it around the sofa so that he could collapse onto it, gasping and panting for breath. Eddie licked his lips, getting up off the floor and joining his boyfriend on their sofa. He rested his head on his sternum and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Holy… Holy shit, Eds. That was… that was the best sex I’ve had in my entire life,” Richie croaked, and Eddie laughed, turning his face and boosting himself up so he could nuzzle against his boyfriend’s neck. “Where did that even… where did that come from? You kinky little bastard, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Eddie shrugged, feeling his cheeks get pleasantly warm. He curled around Richie a little more. He was sated in so many ways, he didn’t even know if he would be able to explain it if he had to. But it was as if something inside him had finally clicked into place, like he was finally able to step past a roadblock he had been at for so long now it felt as if it had been the end of his journey. Very poetic for eating ass, but hey. “I just felt like it.”</p>
<p>“Feel like it more often, bud. I think if you do that again, I might just have to marry you.” Richie laughed, deep from his chest, and Eddie didn’t feel as if that would be too out of his depth. Not anymore. Anything was really on the table now.</p>
<p>“Is that a threat, Rich, or a promise?” Eddie kissed the angle of Richie’s jaw, and his boyfriend shrugged and laughed, and Eddie thanked god for all the things he had to go through in his life that led him to that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to check out my current longform work : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746303/chapters/65250862">i don't know how to tell you (and you wouldn't understand)</a> or any other one of my works! </p>
<p>twitter : @starcatarchive</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>